


Coffee Talk

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Flirting, M/M, Mischievous Lily Evans Potter, Nerdy But Cool Remus Lupin, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Smitten Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: After being caught texting his secret beau, Sirius Black finally tells his best friend, one Lily Evans, about his (sort of) boyfriend, Remus Lupin, who is hilarious and nerdy and can play the drums. Then she meets the man himself.Remus/Sirius.Modern/Non-Magical AU.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own any of the films or streaming conglomerates mentioned in the following story.
> 
> Written: December 2020  
> Edited: December 2020

**_R (14:32):_ ** _Guess who has the night off!_

 **_S (14:33):_ ** _Hmmm... Is it you by any chance? x_

 **_R (14:35):_ ** _Yes. It's me. How did you know?! Fancy grabbing some food and watching a film on Netflix tonight? In a totally wholesome way, of course. Though if something totally unwholesome happens, I am A-OK with that. XD_

 **_S (14:37):_ ** _Hahah I'll get the takeaway and see you at mine x_

 **_S (14:37):_ ** _Be here after 6 x_

 **_S (14:38):_ ** _Also. You should know that there is nothing wholesome about me, darling... ;D_

 **_R (14:41):_ ** _Tease. See you tonight xx_

Sirius Black grinned down at his mobile phone and bit his lip as he anticipated (planned) what would likely happen in the next few hours:

He absently decided that he would head home, straighten up the flat, get showered and changed into something more comfortable; then he would greet his (sort of) boyfriend with kisses and a takeaway (Chinese or Indian, he hadn't decided yet); then they would put a Christmas film on (Love Actually or Scrooged or one of the other classic holiday-themed comedies because Christmas was just around the corner and he was... excited) and snuggle on the couch; then he would snog his sort of boyfriend and they would shag in various places and positions; and eventually they would fall asleep together.

It would be brilliant.

"Alright, spill."

Sirius glanced up from his screen to find the emerald green eyes of his best friend, Lily Evans, staring at him intently.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Spill the tea," she ordered.

Sirius frowned. "What tea?"

Lily laughed as if he was simple and said, "Oh, Sirius, please don't act dumb. We both know that your IQ is in the triple digits."

"I'm not acting dumb," he replied indignantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lily studied him for barely a second before she snatched his phone from his hand and swiped across the screen, her eyes quickly taking in his private conversation. He leaned over the table and took his phone back, shoving it into his pocket and giving the redhead a fierce glare that she paid no mind to.

"Who is 'R'?" Lily asked, leaning back in her chair calmly. "And don't bother lying. I read the conversation."

"He's..." Sirius sighed and took a long sip of his macchiato as he pondered his reply.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. I'm your best friend! If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" she asked, eyes intense and voice persuasive. "You're happy and this 'R' is clearly the reason."

"I'm always happy," he retorted. "It's, like, my key character trait."

Lily snorted loudly and said, "No, Sirius. Your key character traits are moodiness and dramatics. Now answer me: who is 'R' and why are you smiling at your phone like a lovesick puppy?"

"R is..." Sirius hesitated for a second before he decided to tell her everything because she was right: she was his best friend and who could he tell if not her? Besides, he wanted to tell her; he had kept it secret for far too long and he wanted to talk to her about his new relationship. So he answered, "He's my boyfriend. Sort of. We haven't really talked about it but we hang out and have sex a lot."

Lily stared at him for a solid ten seconds before she went on a rampage:

"I'm sorry but you've been dating someone for however long and you didn't tell me? Wait, how didn't I realise it? You've been happier and more enthusiastic than normal lately. I should've bloody known. But that's not the point. You're supposed to tell me about him so that we can stalk him together and so that I can decide whether he's good enough for you or not. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't tell you because I really bloody like him," he answered honestly. "Because, unlike my previous suitors, this one is different and I didn't know where it was going, and I didn't want to say anything until I knew."

"Right, well. Tell me everything," she demanded. "And spare no details."

Sirius sighed and leaned forward, hands wrapping around his mug. "What do you want to know?" he asked, because he had been dying to tell someone about his sort of boyfriend but he didn't know where to start.

Lily looked lost for a second – as if she had too many questions that she wanted answers to. Then she said: "Alright, um. When did you meet? How did you meet? Is he cute? Is he good in bed or do you not know yet? What is he like as, you know, a person?"

"He's cute and brilliant, and I met him a little while ago," he replied. "I was searching for a book for my Music and Culture module in the Uni Library and he works there—"

"Is he the short one with the spiky hair and the nose ring?" she interrupted.

"No," Sirius said. "That's Peter."

"Oh. He's always on duty when I go in. Sorry, carry on."

Sirius nodded and continued, "Right. Well, as I was saying, I was searching the Library and I asked for his help to get this book, since he works there, and because it was on one of the higher up shelves and I'm—"

"Tiny?" Lily cut in.

"Compact," he replied with a soft glare. "Anyway, he got it down for me because he's a literal giant and then we chatted for a bit before he had to go back to work. Then, in true Sirius Black fashion, I bothered him for a few weeks until he asked me out and I said yes."

"Oh, my God," Lily giggled. "It's like a real-life meet-cute."

Sirius rolled his eyes but said nothing because it really was like a real-life meet-cute.

"So, then," Lily continued, leaning forward eagerly. "Why didn't you tell me? What is it about this one? You said he's different. How?

Sirius shrugged. "He just... is."

Lily raised an eyebrow and stared at him in a way that showed exactly what she was thinking – his explanation was nowhere near good enough. Sirius sighed and elaborated:

"I don't know how to explain it; he just is. The others I've dated, they were all selfish or airheads or complete dullards. I knew they weren't going to go anywhere because I could barely stand their presence. But Remus is... Remus is spectacular. I actually want to spend my spare time with him."

"Remus? That's his name?"

"Yes. Remus Lupin."

Lily stared at him, unmoving, for a few seconds, before she snorted and said, "Wow. Really? You actually managed to find the only other person in the United Kingdom with a name as ridiculous as yours. That's just... Congratulations."

"Thanks," he laughed. "That was actually one of the things we noticed too."

"Go on, then," Lily urged. "Tell me about him."

"He's... Fuck, he's amazing, Lil," Sirius stated, unable to keep the lovestruck smile off his face. "He's kind and intelligent and sarcastic and hilarious. He's handsome in a bookish, nerdy kind of way; and he actually is a bookish nerd. He types in full paragraphs, with punctuation and everything. He's a brilliant artist and he knows how to play the drums, and he knows so much about film and literature – enough to rival myself. I also have a slight obsession with his mouth."

"His mouth?" she asked, as if he was weird.

Sirius laughed and explained, "Yes. He has the loveliest smile, all bright and with dimples. He also has an oral fixation; he always has something in his mouth – pens, sweets, fingers – and it's bloody distracting. And the sex..."

"Yes?" she replied eagerly.

"The sex is out of this world," he stated with utter conviction.

"What, better than Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"Infinitely," he replied honestly.

Kingsley was good, he had to admit, but Kingsley didn't make him come from words alone or without touching him. Remus... well, Remus had.

"Well, now you have to tell me," Lily demanded, eyes bright and interested.

Sirius bit his lip as he wondered how to explain how good Remus was. Words just didn't cut it, he soon realised, but he had to try because he knew his friend and he knew that she would only badger him about it.

"Remus is... There aren't words to describe how good he is at sex," he said. "But he... He's adventurous and wild and attentive. And he's a giver – in every sense of the word."

"Is that so?" Lily asked with a salacious grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied. "I honestly didn't know sex could be that good. He's – It's so... satisfying with him, but I think that might just be because it's him, you know? He's brilliant and kind and he knows exactly what I want without me having to say it – even when I don't know what I want – and he puts me first – like his needs are secondary. I mean, he tries to make it good for me. I've never been with anyone like that before. He always..."

"What?"

Sirius hesitated.

"Just say it," Lily urged.

"He always makes sure I come first," he said quietly, aware of their public surroundings and the other people in the café who may not want to know about his sex life. "Sometimes multiple times. Honestly, I've learned about kinks that I didn't even know I had until him. He showed me orgasm spots that I didn't know existed."

"Wow. Does he have a friend for me?" Lily laughed.

Sirius grinned and replied, "He has a lot of friends but I doubt there's more than one Remus out there."

"He sounds very... enticing."

"But it's more than that," he explained. "Yes, he's great in bed, but he also makes me laugh. Like, genuine belly laughs that have me crying. It's disgusting, really, how good I feel around him."

Emerald green eyes studied him for a minute before Lily asked, "Do you love him?"

Sirius shrugged in response.

The truth was that he didn't know, or maybe he didn't want to admit it, but he knew that it was definitely a possibility. It was probably an inevitability if he and Remus kept their relationship going. The truth was that he could envision a future with Remus by his side – a house, a couple of dogs, maybe even a child – but he and Remus had been together for a few months now and hadn't solidified what they were to each other; hadn't even told their friends about their sort of relationship. Sirius didn't know how the other man felt, so he was not going to say that he was in love when he wasn't sure if they were on the same page or even reading the same book.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's too early for that, probably. But I reckon I could. One day."

"Well, then," Lily said, in a familiar voice that meant she was going to demand something, and she was more than likely going to get it, "I have to meet him."

Sirius squinted at her suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

"Sirius, my sweet innocent puppy," she murmured gently. "You are my very best friend, and I am not about to let someone fuck you over, so I need to meet him and make sure that this Remus Lupin is as wonderful as you claim he is."

Sirius hummed and said, "Fine. I'll talk to him about it."

Before he could say anything else, he heard a familiar Welsh-Yorkshire accented voice say:

"Sirius?"

Sirius glanced away from his friend to find the subject of their conversation walking over to their table, a to-go coffee cup in one hand, his other shoved into his jacket pocket. His hair was wonderfully windswept and he was wearing his nerdiest Christmas jumper. And, true to his oral fixation, he was chewing some gum. It was an awfully distracting sight and Sirius was sure he had never been more attracted to someone.

"I thought it was you," Remus said, stopping at their table and grinning down at Sirius.

"Remus, hi," he greeted, ignoring the wide-eyed look on his friend's face. "What are you doing here?"

Remus held up the cup in his hand and answered, "James wanted a very strong coffee since he's only about a thousand words into his five-thousand-word essay. Thought I'd be a good friend and get him one." Hazel eyes then shifted to Lily before they returned to Sirius. "Ah, sorry. I'm interrupting, aren't I? I just, I saw you and I thought it'd be weird if I didn't come and say hi."

"No, you're not interrupting. We were just having a Coffee Talk," Sirius replied. He then realised that he had best introduce them to each other and he added, "Remus, this is Lily, my best friend. Lily, this is Remus, my – This is Remus."

Remus frowned at him for a very brief second before he smiled at Lily and held out his hand. "Hi, Lily, it's nice to finally meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi, Remus," she smiled in return, mischief in her eyes. "I've heard a lot about you too."

Remus's brow furrowed at her knowing tone and Sirius fought the urge to hide under the table. Luckily he was saved from further conversation when Remus's phone buzzed. Remus glanced at his screen before he shoved the device back into his pocket.

"I should head off," he said. "James is having a breakdown. I need to go and stop him from doing something disastrous; like baking all of our kitchen's ingredients into the world's worst cake again."

Sirius laughed and said, "Yes, that would be disastrous."

"I'll see you tonight?" Remus asked, looking unsure. His eyes shifted to Lily very quickly and then back to Sirius. It was a quick action, but Sirius saw it.

"Yes," he replied. "Absolutely."

Remus nodded, seemingly relieved. "Neat. I'll be there at... six o'clock-ish?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius grinned. "Chinese food sound good?"

"Ah, you know I love Chinese food," Remus replied before he nodded at Lily and said, "It was nice meeting you, again."

"You too," Lily smiled.

Remus nodded at them both and offered Sirius another beautiful smile before he turned around and left the café, heading back to the flat he shared with his best friend and flatmate.

"So... that's Remus Lupin, huh?"

Sirius turned back to his friend and said, "Yes."

"He is tall," she remarked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "And he is handsome – in a bookish, nerdy way. I could see him being a secret Sex God, though."

Sirius groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Please don't tell him what I told you," he muttered.

Lily laughed and said, "This is Coffee Talk time. Nothing leaves this shop."

Sirius removed his hands from his face and stared at her until he was sure that what had been said would stay between them. Then he said, "So, what do you think? Honestly."

"Honestly?" she asked, glancing at the door. "I approve."

"Really?" he asked with a frown, because Lily Evans usually had something negative to say about his prospective partners.

"Yes. I'll have to spend more time with him, of course, and get to know him a little better, but my first impressions are positive," she replied, turning back to him and smiling.

"Oh," he replied, because he didn't know what else to say. He had never met someone that his friend approved of. They were both in unknown territory if she accepted his sort of boyfriend. "Cool."

"You should talk to him, though," she encouraged. "About what you are to each other. He looked a bit unsure when you called me your best friend and him just Remus."

Sirius nodded, because he had noticed that too. He took a sip of his cold macchiato and decided that he would speak to Remus that night and make sure they came to an understanding on what they were doing; on what they were to each other – casual fuck buddies, boyfriends, or something else altogether.

"You'll make yourself scarce tonight, yes?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Girls Night, as you well know. I suspect that is why you invited him over tonight?"

Sirius shrugged, but that was all the answer she needed. "Right, we should head off if you want to get ready before going out," he said, standing up.

Lily nodded and said, "I'm just getting a hot chocolate for the road. Want one?"

"Ah, another macchiato wouldn't be rejected," he answered.

Lily rolled her eyes but wandered over to the counter to order their drinks. Sirius felt his phone buzz in his pocket and felt a smile climb onto his face without permission as he saw who had texted him:

 **_R (15:29):_ ** _Hey, sorry for crashing._

 **_S (15:31):_ ** _You didn't crash anything. We were just having a nice chat about you actually x_

 **_R (15:32):_ ** _That sounds like I should be worried..._

 **_S (15:32):_ ** _Nah, you're good x_

 **_R (15:33):_ ** _Okay... Good. I'll see you tonight then :)_

 **_S (15:34):_ ** _Looking forward to it ;)_


End file.
